East Isles
"The East Isles" is a term sometimes applied collectively to First Isle, Name Isle, South Isle, and New Isle, for the simple reason that they all are situated off the east coast of First Land. There are many important crops grown throughout the East Isles (in addition to those grown on specific isles, as mentioned below). Some of these include cinnamomum, melegueta, cherries, sugarcane, coffee, cacao, etc. The East Isles also all have a thriving fishing industry. First Isle First Isle, as the name suggests, is the first major isle (or island) to be discovered off the coast of First Land, following the founding of Ship in 360. It is the northernmost of the East Isles. Its coastline is roughly 1300 miles around. The village of Kurok was founded on the northwest coast of the isle in 361; a second village, Pritt, would be founded on the southern tip of the isle in 367. A forest called Kurok Woods stretches between the two villages, a few miles inland from the west coast. Nearer that coast is the First Isle Way, the second inter-village road to be constructed on The Land, between 370 and 374. Most of the isle, to north and east, is covered by the Pritt Mountains. (They were originally called the First Isle Mountains, by settlers of Kurok. However, when Pritt was founded, it was decided that since Kurok already had a forest named after that village, it would be fitting for Pritt to have a geographical feature named for it, and so the mountains were renamed.) It was on First Isle that stags were first discovered, though they were later found throughout the East Isles. Name Isle Name Isle is the second major isle to be discovered off the coast of First Land, in 363. Its coastline is roughly 1100 miles around. The reason it was given the name it was is lost to history, though it is commonly joked among inhabitants that the discoverers were sick of the unstated tradition of giving places either "meaningless, odd-sounding names" or "meaningful, but boring, unimaginative names," and so they decided to combine the two traditions by giving it a name that "meant something, but held no meaning," and was also "boring, unimaginative, and odd." (Or else the name "Name" was just a commentary on names, without that much thought put into it.) Much of the isle is dominated by the No-Name Forest, from the north coast, running down the east coast, and swinging around the south coast. In 363, soon after the isle's discovery, the village of Frinn was founded on the northern coast. Name Isle is a major producer of coffee, chicory, and tea. South Isle South Isle is the third major isle to be discovered off the coast of First Land, in 363. Its name is derived from the fact that it is south of Name Isle. Its coastline is roughly 1200 miles around. In 364, less than a year after South Isle's discovery, the village of Toobay was founded on the northern coast. East of Toobay, and extending more than halfway down the eastern coast, is the Toobay Forest. The most important variety of tree located on South Isle is the rubber tree. New Isle New Isle is the fourth and final major isle to be discovered off the coast of First Land, in 363. It is the southernmost of the East Isles. It was discovered on the same sailing expedition which had discovered Name Isle and South Isle. Its name derives from the fact that, when it was first spotted, the expedition's captain supposedly said "Oh, look, another new isle," sounding rather bored, by that time. (It's unknown whether the story is true.) New Isle's coastline is roughly 1400 miles around. In 367, the village of Olek was founded on the northern coast. Nearly half of the southern part of the isle is covered by the New Isle Mountains, which is one of two areas on the Land where wild manticores can be found. One of the isle's most important crops are basil tomatoes. Category:Places